A Deadly Touch
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: With the thoughts of what lie ahead, Allen Walker is terrified of his former master’s prophecy. With the thought of death looming on his mind he falls asleep, waking up to find himself killing the one he loves the most. Allen/Lenalee.


**Title:** A Deadly Touch

**Synopsis:** With the thoughts of what lie ahead, Allen Walker is terrified of his former master's prophecy. With the thought of death looming on his mind he falls asleep, waking up to find himself killing the one he loves the most. Allen/Lenalee.

**Rating: **T

**A/N**: I have no idea if this even makes sense. I'm sort of brain dead right now. Oh well. As you can see, the song 'My Never' by Blue October inspired this. Enjoy. Review if you're a kind soul.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -Man because if I did then there'd be a lot of Bookman.

--

"I had a dream that you were with me, and it wasn't my fault."

-'My Never' by Blue October

--

Whatever Allen touched died. As he stared at the ceiling thinking, this was the thought that ran through his brain. What he loved never lasted, and the events that he was involved in always turned sour. His family abandoned him, he killed his own stepfather and was forced to practically be a slave of an insane man. Becoming an exorcist seemed like the first real ray of hope in his life, but now even that was being threatened. The Fourteenth. It would be incredibly easy to say that every sour event in his life could have been that Noah, no, that _demon's_ fault, but Allen knew that wasn't true.

But still.

A few doors down a girl was sleeping, a girl who Allen wanted to protect with his life and with his soul. For Lenalee Lee, Allen Walker would do anything. As he drifted off into sleep, it was thoughts of her that kept him sane, and kept the demon within him from taking over. Lenalee's smiling face was the only sun left in Allen's world.

--

The sun rose and sleepily, Allen stretched. He was tired all the time, lately. It felt like he was expending more energy than usual. Before he was even on his feet, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Allen said, expecting it to be someone like Lavi, who was usually who annoyed him during the mornings.

"Good morning." The immediate reaction Allen had was for his face to turn red and for him to cross his arms over his bare chest. Lenalee smiled. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had just woken up."

Quickly Allen grabbed a shirt from the floor next to him and held it up over his chest. "Lenalee-san, I didn't- I mean-"

Giggling, Lenalee turned around. "It's okay Allen. Get dressed, I'll be waiting out here." Waiting until Lenalee closed the door, Allen ran around frantically, getting dressed. It wasn't too difficult a task; all of his clothes were pretty much similar. But as he buttoned each button and zipped each zipper his hand would shake, making it difficult. Three stressful minutes later he opened the door to see Lenalee, as beautiful as ever, standing there waiting for him.

"Good morning Lenalee." The smile on his face was automatic the moment that she smiled.

"Good morning Allen, I was wondering if you and I could go for a walk? There's something that I'd like to talk to you about." Ignoring the growling in his stomach, Allen nodded eagerly. Very few things came above food in the priorities of Allen's life, but Lenalee was much higher up than breakfast would ever be.

"Of course."

Lenalee tilted her head slightly to the side and her smile grew even more. "Thank you Allen." She began to walk and Allen kept along side her. For a bit they walked in silence, only stopping to remark on the usual small talk, how each of them slept, what their plans for the days were, etcetera. The conversation didn't turn until they reached what Allen supposed Lenalee's final destination was.

It was a small library, not used frequently due to the fact that it was just filled with useless books that the scientists weren't interested in and the exorcists were too busy to read. Occasionally someone would go in there if they needed a silly romance novel to bring some comic relief to their high-stress lives, but usually the room remained untouched.

"Here were are!" Lenalee said happily as she grabbed Allen's hand and led him over to a windowsill. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to make Allen's heart pound in his chest and for him to feel just a bit dizzy. "I thought that this place would be secluded enough that the two of us could talk without being overheard."

"What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" It was strange for Lenalee to want to be so secretive about things. Usually she was the one who wanted to make everything in the dark come to light. This was just a bit out of character.

The question replaced the smile on Lenalee's face with a pained sort of look. "Allen, I-" she paused, her large eyes staring at Allen. "Allen, are you in pain?"

The question took him completely by surprise. "No, why?" It was true that he was in pain, but it wasn't something that he wanted to, or he needed to share with Lenalee. The less that she worried about him, the better.

Shutting her eyes for a moment, she spoke. "Allen, you're lying. Don't lie to me." Though shocked as he was that she could realize that when everyone else in the Order thought that he was fine, he was more shocked at the expression of hurt on Lenalee's face. "What you're going through… It's not normal. It's not something that everyone has to experience. It's not fair that you're going through this Allen, and I know that. So please, please…" Unexpectedly Lenalee pulled Allen closer to her. Under her arms, Allen relaxed. He felt the wet of her tears on the back of his neck. "Please Allen, don't cut me off. Tell me what you're feeling because…"

_Hello Allen. How are we today? Are you doing fine? I think that it's about time for me to come out once and for all. You see, Allen, I've had unfinished business since my death, and I really do need to take care of it. That's where you come in, Allen. I'm going to need to borrow-no, sorry, it's not that easy. I'm going to need to take your body now._

"Because I love you, Allen."

He was unable to respond, he was unable to hear or see. There was something wrong. There was something very, very wrong going on. Every inch of him wanted to scream; it was as if there was something invading his body, taking everything from him. This was a moment that he wanted to remember, to cherish forever. And the words that he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, but instead he felt paralyzed.

_Well now, that's an interesting addition to the story, my little Allen. I'm sorry, my friend, but there are things that I must do, and I need you to give in to have me do them. It may seem like a somewhat unfair turn of events, but the Earl must die and I must be the one to kill him. I can't have you or your girlfriend get in the way of the greater good._

Lenalee pulled away from Allen. After staring at him for a moment, she spoke. "I understand, you don't feel the same way." The tears were falling heavily down her face. She turned and began to run out of the room.

Leaving all attempts to reject whatever was in his body, he called out to the girl. "Lenalee, wait!" He yelled. Immediately, the moment of vulnerability had left him weak and the Fourteenth took advantage of it. Lenalee turned around just in time to see the blood dripping from Allen's mouth as he fell to the ground.

"Allen!" Running as quickly as she could to his side, she screamed. His body convulsed and she tried to keep him down.

Then suddenly, there was no movement at all.

Tears fell from Lenalee's eyes onto Allen's still body until a shivering hand touched her face. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't shed tears like that." Lenalee's head snapped up to look at Allen, but there was something wrong. There was something strange in his eyes that didn't seem like it belonged there.

"Allen?" Her voice came as a whisper, and Allen smiled a cruel sort of grin.

"Sorry darling." Before she could even think, Allen's innocence was activated, and before that had even registered, one of the claws that came from Crowned Clown was dug through her chest. "Allen Walker is no more."

The Fourteenth stared as the life disappeared from the girl's eyes before standing up. As he did Allen's body shook and what little of Allen Walker remained was thrown out, disappearing into the existence of the creature known as the Fourteenth. Taking one glance back at the now dead carcass of the woman exorcist, the Fourteenth began to laugh.

--

"Allen! Allen!" There were voices around him. Who could that have been?

"He's not waking up, do you think that I should go get a doctor?" That voice was familiar. Who could it have been?

"No, he's stopped screaming, I think he may wake up soon." There was warmth on his skin. Hands. Someone was holding him. Why? Why would they want to touch the body of such a sinner?

"But Lavi, he's sweating so much. There's got to be something more than-" The voice paused. "He's moving!" Allen hadn't even realized that his eyes were open and his hand was moving towards Lenalee Lee's cheek.

"You're okay?" His voice was shaky, and he realized that though he had been sleeping it felt like he had no energy; he felt as if he had not slept a wink. He was mentally and physically exhausted. Had he fought off the Fourteenth? Was that what he was feeling. But no, that couldn't have been. The Fourteenth was too strong and Lenalee was supposed to be…

There was a look in Lenalee's eyes, something along the lines of disbelief. "Of course I am Allen."

"It's you that we're worried about." Allen turned to see a familiar red head smiling at his bed. "You've been screaming and sweating like a pig. You really smell right now, just so you know."

Ignoring Lavi's comment, Allen's mind was able to focus just a bit more. He had been sleeping, it had been a dream. But yet, it seemed so real, as if he had really experienced it. His body felt like he had been battling the Fourteenth and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins. It was absolutely terrifying, as if it was a showing of what may come in the future.

"I won't let it happen." The strange words caused Lavi to stop talking and Lenalee to touch her hand to Allen's, still on her cheek. "He won't take me, or you." He paused and let his hand drop from Lenalee's face. "Never."

His master had warned him that when he was to become the Fourteenth he would kill someone that he loved. If the most likely candidate for that was Lenalee Lee, then Allen decided that he would not love her then. Staring at the ceiling he made his resolve. For her sake, he would hide his feelings and try to destroy them in the process. Everything that he touched or cared about died; he would not let that happen to her. Lenalee would be one thing that would not die by Allen's hand.

"Allen, are you alright?" Her voice was filled with unwarranted worry and fear.

Allen tried to smile. "I'm fine now, I guess."

Without restraint, Lenalee pulled her arms around him. "Thank God, I was so worried."

Closing his eyes, Allen wished that things were different, and he didn't have a Noah living inside of him with a thirst for blood. If they were normal then he could have enjoyed this and been happy without having to restrain himself, fearful that someone else would take advantage of the situation.

_Because you're never really safe Allen Walker; everywhere you go, I will follow and everything that you touch, I shall destroy. But not without your help, of course._

--

_Fin_


End file.
